Field of Invention and Prior Art
This invention relates to a furnace particularly adapted for burning wood and like fuel and is particularly directed to such furnaces in which the fire chamber is surrounded by a water jacket.
Furnaces of the class described are well known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,107. However, the furnaces heretofore available have been inefficient and have not been well adapted for general purpose heating. Thus, the furnaces heretofore available have largely been used as auxiliary heating units to supplement already existing other types of furnaces.